Forgiven
by Crazy She-Pilot
Summary: For a friend. Dean/OC


_For a friend, I really hope you like it. It took a darker turn than I had originally planned, but I think it turned out okay. :)_

_The young woman slowly pushed herself back and forth on the swing in the small playground, somewhere in Maine. Tears streamed down her lightly tanned face as silent sobs racked her body. Dean's words had cut deeper than any sword could have and she knew that even though he was drunk, he'd meant exactly what he had said. He had the _look_ in his eyes. Anger rolled off of him in waves. Sam had tried to shut him up, but he wouldn't stop. _

_ "I don't care how freaking sorry you are! That was Dad's pistol and you managed to screw it up, just like everything else!" Sam glared at his brother, "DEAN! Shut up! She didn't mean to and you need to either apologize or get out!" "No," Dean glared at Raven just as harshly as Sam had done to him." "_She_ needs to get out. Not me." The girl's heart, that had slowly been breaking as Dean spoke, suddenly shattered. "Fine. I-I'll leave, i-if you want me t-to." Her voice broke, even though she had tried her hardest to keep it steady. Sam walked up, gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a concerned look. She looked up at him as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "He doesn't mean it, Rae. When he sobers up, he'll feel awful. Please don't go. You wont be safe out there." She tried to comfort Sam with a small smile, but it came out as a grimace. "That's the thing., Sammy. He _does _mean it. It's okay. I'll b-be fine. I'm sure I've got something in my duffle to p-protect myself w-with. Bye Sammy." She hugged the much taller man, sniffed, grabbed her coat and duffle bag, and left. She never looked at Dean, and if she had, she would've saw the look of realization and regret that crossed his face as he saw that she really was leaving. _

_A powerful gust of wind blew Raven's onyx hair in every direction, and thunder rolled in the distance. Not even five minutes later, lightning cracked across the sky, right above the playground. She shivered as rain began to makes it's way down from the Heavens. Her thin Every Avenue hoodie did nothing to keep her warm or dry, and she didn't have the strength to move from the swing, both emotionally and physically drained. She was at the point in her life that she thought, 'If I died right now, I wouldn't care. It's over anyway, isn't it?' Her duffle drowned next to her in the downpour as she tilted her face to the sky, silently praying for it to be over. She began to go numb, starting in her toes and quickly working it's way up to her arms. She could barely move. She fell back, off the swing. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was a flash of emerald and two strong arms catching her before she could crack her head on the all-but-frozen ground._

_ She woke up under a shed, a thick leather jacket wrapped around her arms and torso. Her head pounded and she tried to reach out for something to hold onto as her vision began to spin. A husky voice shooshed her and told her to lie back down. She barely nodded and regretted it instantly as her head began to hurt worse, if that was even possible. She felt big, warm fingers lightly stroke her forehead in a comforting way. She could tell it was a man, but she hadn't opened her eyes to see who it was. The stranger brought her close to his chest and rest his chin on top of her head. She felt something wet fall on top of her head and it seemed to have came off of his face. She realized the man was crying when he sniffed and began so shake. "I-I'm so sorry, Rae. I didn't mean it, I swear! I was stupid and drunk. Please forgive me." She realized it wasn't a stranger, but Dean. She opened her eyes just enough so she could tilt her head back to see him. The action hurt, and she felt as if she were slowly slipping away, but she had to see his face and talk to him one last time. She gave him a weak smile, which seemed to take all her energy. "I-it's okay." Speech was becoming hard. "I love you Dean, a-and I'm s-sorry." "What's wrong? Why are you whispering. Oh God." He began to cry harder as he realized what was happening. "Please don't go. I-I can't. I just-Cas! Cas! Come on man! She needs help! Oh, God. Raven! What can I do? You need help; I-I need to take you to the hospital! You can't leave us like this. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. If I hadn't opened my freakin' mouth-" She smiled gently as she cut him off, "It's okay D-Dean. Promise me you won't do a-anything," she had to repeat herself as she began her last sentence, "stupid while I'm gone? I love y-you. I always will. No-matter how stupid you act. And you're forgiven." _

_She went with a smile on her face and Dean carried her body back to the hotel. Sam broke down, Dean cursed Cas, and they buried her beside her grandparents in Chicago._


End file.
